Vibration dampers including two damper assemblies connected in series are known in the art in a plurality of different embodiments. The coupling of the particular damper assemblies is performed through intermediary flanges, which can be configured as floating intermediary flanges. The particular damper assembly forming a damper stage thus includes viewed in force flow direction respectively an input component and an output component, which are coupled with one another through torque transmission devices and/or damping coupling devices, wherein the input component and the output component are disposed coaxial relative to one another and are rotatable in circumferential direction relative to one another within limits. For two damper assemblies arranged in series, the coupling is performed through a flange, which can be configured from lateral disks or can be configured as floating intermediary flange. The intermediary flange is an annular element with radially oriented protrusions, wherein the radially oriented protrusions depending on the arrangement of the annular element and the force flow direction in a vibration damper include bars extending in a radial direction from an outer circumference or also from an inner circumference, wherein the bars include surface portions respectively oriented in circumferential direction opposite to one another, and oriented away from one another, wherein the surface portions function as contact- and support surfaces for the spring units forming torque transmission- and/or damping coupling devices. The particular spring units are preferably supported directly at the contact- and support surfaces. When the flange is configured as a floating intermediary flange, it is fixated in position through the spring units and their additional support at the adjacent damper components. Thus, the intermediary flange is typically disposed between two lateral disks. The support function for the spring units, however, can only be provided in a quite unsatisfactory manner in the center portion of the spring units due to the floating arrangement and the small size of the support surfaces in circumferential direction. When series damper assemblies of this type are used as main dampers in vibration dampers over a large relative rotation angle range, the particular spring units of the respective damper assemblies are relatively large and are disposed on a respectively large diameter, in particular in the portion of the radially exterior extension of the vibration damper. Support in radial direction is provided through the inner or outer circumference of the annular element and the other adjacent damper components, at which the spring units are also provided with support through the openings provided in radial direction. However, the surfaces thus provided do not provide sufficient support or no support in an axial direction, so that herein in particular for larger spring units an undesirable or spring damaging kinking in an end portion in the portion of the contact and support surfaces can be observed.
In order to solve these problems, therefore, an embodiment of the vibration damper with axial support devices for the particular spring units of one or all damper assemblies is proposed in the printed document DE 10 2008 032 008 A1. Thus, the devices can be configured as an integral component of the intermediary flange, and at which the bar forming protrusion of the intermediary flange are formed. Furthermore embodiments with separate support units are conceivable, which are disposed at one of the damper components, preferably at the intermediary flange, and coupled torque proof therewith. These support units can thus form pure axial support surfaces and also combined radial/axial support surfaces. The configuration, arrangement and attachment of the support surfaces, however, is rather complex. Also, manufacturing complexity is increased, since the alignment of the particular support units has to be performed in a particularly precise manner. The axial support surfaces formed by the support units are axially arranged in parallel with the intermediary flange, which has to be considered in the design and with respect to the axial installation space. The attachment is typically performed through non-disengageable connections, preferably form locking through riveting, and is rather complex due to the plurality of support units. The type and arrangement of the attachment, thus also has to be considered in the design of the vibration damper. Due to the relative movement between the spring units and the support units forming lateral surfaces in circumferential direction and the spring units and the other damper components additional frictional work is introduced into the device, which has to be considered when configuring and adjusting the desired characteristic diagram, and it also has to be considered as a parameter causing wear.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to improve a vibration damper, so that the recited disadvantages are avoided and in particular a safe support of the particular spring units can be implemented in axial direction with simple means in a material- and cost saving manner.